A data storage system typically includes one or more storage processors and an array of disk drives. Each storage processor stores data into, and retrieves data from, the array of disk drives on behalf of one or more external hosts.
Some conventional data storage systems include network interfaces which enable the external hosts to remotely communicate with the data storage systems over networks. In the context of a conventional modularized data storage system (i.e., in which modularized components fit together within a common enclosure), the network interface is typically partitioned as a module which is separate from the storage processors and perhaps other devices.
Some conventional data storage systems include service processor interfaces which enable local service processors (e.g., local consoles or terminals, laptop computers, etc.) to communicate with the data storage systems. In the context of a conventional modularized data storage system, the service processor interface may also be partitioned as a module which is separate from the storage processors and other devices.